


Never Enough

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Caught, Cock Slut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Steve walks in on Bucky being fucked by the dog.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

Steve freezes in the open doorway, his greeting dying on his tongue as his cock goes hard faster than it ever has before. Hastily he closes and locks the door behind him, before turning back to the show.

Bucky’s face is red, his eyes on the floor as Tank, a mastiff mix and easily the biggest dog Steve’s ever seen, fucks into him with abandon, panting happily as his tail wags in greeting.

Dropping the bags, Steve closes the distance, and scratches Tank’s ears. “Hey there, buddy. Found yourself a good little bitch, didn’t you?” Bucky’s not a small man by any stretch of the imagination, but Tank easily dwarves him.

Crouching down before them, Steve cups Bucky’s chin and forces him to raise his head. “Such a cock slut, aren’t you Buck? The glory hole not meeting your needs? Well, don’t worry. I’m sure Tank here will keep you well fucked. Look at me.” Bucky hesitantly raises his eyes. “Tell me how it feels.”

Bucky licks his lips, eyes darting away for a moment before he says, “Nothing compares to dogs.” He grunts suddenly biting his lip, and Tank stills above him, his face stretching into a panting grin. “Fuck, Steve his knot is huge. Biggest I’ve ever had.”

“Fucked many dogs, have you?” Steve asks, amused, as he undoes his pants and pulls out his straining cock.

Bucky’s eyes drop to it immediately, and Steve can’t help but laugh at Bucky’s single-mindedness. He gives Steve a sheepish grin. “A few.”

Steve strokes his cock slowly, groaning as he imagines it, a doggy gangbang, and stashes the idea away for the future. “Such a slut, Bucky.”

Tank moves suddenly, swinging himself around so that he stands ass to ass with Bucky, tail raised high and panting happily as he pumps Bucky full of cum. His rim is well used, red and puffy, glancing down he notes the mess on the floor beneath them.

“Been at this all day? You know you’re going to have to clean this up.”

“Yeah, the plug, it wasn’t enough, and the store was so far away, and Tank was here, and—”

Steve presses his cock into Bucky’s open mouth, silencing him, groaning as he instantly begins to suck. “Fuck, Bucky, no one sucks a cock like you.” He presses deeper and deeper, dropping one hand to feel the bulge it makes in Bucky’s throat, finding little else hotter. Twisting his fingers in Bucky’s hair, Steve begins to long dick him, groaning as he sinks again and again into the welcoming heat of Bucky’s mouth and throat, his balls smacking loudly against Bucky’s chin with each thrust.

Tank pulls out suddenly, yanking with such force that Bucky’s dragged backwards slightly before his cock pops free, a rush of cum following. And fuck if the sight of that monster dog cock doesn’t set him off, the knowledge that Bucky had taken a cock nearly the size of his forearm too much for him.

Steve groans as he sinks himself balls deep, his cock twitching as Bucky swallows around his cock. Bucky is red-faced and makes an unhappy sound when Steve finally pulls back, sinking back on his heels. Steve laughs as Bucky tries to follow, but cups his chin, stopping the motion as he runs his thumb across Bucky’s red and swollen lips. “Nothing makes you happier than servicing cocks, does it? Could run a chain on you for a week, and you’d just keep begging for more, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky’s eyes go glassy as he imagines it, and at the same time, Tank noses at Bucky’s ass, giving it a lick before he jumps on his back again, clearly ready for another go. Steve watches the way that Bucky’s eyes go unfocused, the way his mouth fall open before his head drops, body arching up to welcome the powerful beast’s thrusts.

Seeing that he’ll be happily occupied for a while, Steve presses an affectionate kiss to his head before he rises to his feet and tucks himself away. Those groceries aren’t going to put themselves away.


End file.
